A Different Sort of Amusement
by Niagra Falling
Summary: Raoul and Buri, both stuck in a Midwinter party, find other ways to keep themselves amused.


**Raoul and Buri shmex for Emmy**. **Her pre birthday fic, since her birthday is in a few days and that her want side was winning over her wait side. So that's the reason for this random piece of Raoul and Buri shmex. Hope you like it.  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not Raoul, nor Buri, nor Kel, nor Dom, nor anyone else mentioned in passing here. Tamora Pierce owns and has created all of them, and this is just meant for amusement purposes and to placate Emmy. So, happy almost birthday Emmy! The fic is obviously dedicated to you.**

** (Last note, this is PWP, and it is rated M for a reason. Not hugely graphic, really, but still)  
**

She looked for his tall form at the cursed party, remembering something Kel had said to her a few years ago- "Look for the lump behind the hangings,"

She had, but he wasn't there. There were several small rooms and balconies off the ballroom, and she had checked a few, finding out interesting things- for example, Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami were currently... engaged and Keladry and a sergeant of the Own, Domitan of Masbolle, were also occupied by things elsewise than the Midwinter Ball now at hand.

Where was her husband? She knew that he was here; she had been with him as he had grumbled about it and she had had to convince him that a reprimand from Jon wasn't worth skipping the party.

"Oh Raoul," she said to herself, "where are you?"

"Here," a voice said behind her, making her jump. Buri laughed. "Oh, okay." He laughed also, and bent down and kissd her neck.

"How are you? Tired of drunken nobles and annoying jumped up toadies? Tired of having no decent conversation as Kel is off somewhere doing things to and with Domitan and Thayet has to be regal? Tired of overly sweet food, Buri?"

She grinned, and felt his smile on her neck. "Well, when you put it that way dearest," a thought occured. "You saw Kel and Dom too? I did when I was looking for you in a side room."

"I saw them," he said. "I saw them and heard their excuses. Made me laugh quite a bit, I can tell you." He paused. "I'm happy for them. I'll think that they'll work out."

"Same," Buri said. There was lull in their conversation, partially hidden by hanging and velvet, her husband took the oppurtunity to kiss her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well," she said. "Why don't we follow in the examples of too many couples here tonight- notably our Crown Prince and his wife- and engage in other entertainment besides dancing?"

"Oh?" he said. "And what type of entertainment would that be?"

Buri grinned. "Hm, do you need to be shown?" she asked. "I'd be happy to do that with you."

"Here, or in a side room?"

"Side room, dearest, we're still in view for all the stuffy nobles and their ancient wives, and we wouldn't want any of them to die of a heart attack from any inappropriateness, would we?"

They both crept off, her in jade green brocade with a gold surcoat, him in formalwear with matching Goldenlake colors. Several of the side rooms were occupied, but they finally found one that had both a lock and at least a couch, table and chair in it.

Raoul locked the door and shoved a chair up against it to make sure that it was harder for anyone to burst in and interrupt. Buri sat on the couch and spread her skirts out.

"Well, milord," she said, the image of a proper court lady. "Are you going to ravish me, then?"

"Of course, my fair lady," he said theatrically. He pulled her up from the couch and sat himself on a nearby table. They were eye to eye, and they kissed. Buri pulled on him a little to get him to stand up and he bent her back, taking out the pins in her hair so it hung loose the way that he liked it. Raoul kept one hand supporting her back and used the other to finger comb her black hair. Buri sighed in contentment.

They stood again and his hands went to the lacings at the back of her dress. She busied herself with the buttons fastening his tunic and undid them one by one. By the time she had finished the ribbons making up the lacings were hanging down her back and Raoul was sliding her dress from her shoulders. She tugged his tunic off, running her hands over the fabric of his shirt.

Buri was clad in her shift, underthings and shoes, now. She kicked off the pretty, delicate slippers, and watched as her husband stepped out of his decorative boots. His hands ran over her front, making her breath catch in her throat. She undid his shirt and pulled it off, eyes skimming over his chest.

"Now you," he said, and yanked off her shift roughly, then fiddled with the clasp of her breastband. She pulled down his hose, and moved so that she wasn't standing in a pile of fancy cloth.

They finally had rid themselves of all their clothes, and Buri moved over to the couch. Raoul followed and kissed her again. They draped themselves across the piece of furniture. His hand crept lower, making her buck her hips wildly. She moaned. "I love you, I love you, I love..." and then gasped.

"Gods, Raoul."

His eyebrows raised. "You like that?"

"I... yes... very much... Mithros!"

"So, continue on, then?" he asked.

She moaned again in response.

"You're tempting me, darling."

"Gods..."

He gave into temptation and drove into her, sliding in and out, increasing speed until both of them came with gasping breaths and shudders.

"Goddess, I love you," she said.

"You too," he said. "Maybe these parties aren't so useless after all."


End file.
